Dance Away the Pain
by ShaneCollinsLover
Summary: What would happen if Shane and Claire broke up?  Claire goes to a club to forget...and Michael follows.  ClairexMichael ONESHOT


**So u can either pick that Shane broke up with Claire or he cheated on her or something else entirely. I like to think that he cheated on her in this fic.;) Also this is my first fanfic so please give me some feedback!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! **

She started to dance. Dance and cry. She closed her eyes and jumped to the beat waiting for it to take away the pain. Vaguely she saw the people around her nut, she really only heard the music. The music and her heartbeat; together. In the distance she thought she heard her name. But it was too loud to know and she didn't care anymore.

Suddenly warm hands gripped her shoulders and turned her around.

Michael.

"Come on Claire, you need to go."

She kept dancing. "No," she pleaded and pulled away. "Just let me dance.'

She turned around and swaying to the beat. She heard Michael sigh behind her but; she knew he was swaying to the beat waiting for her to be done.

She heard her heat beat and the words of the song over and over. Pain. Thump-thump. "I'm losing it…with every move I die." Pain. Thump-thump. Over and over.

Slowly she felt two hands close around her waist holding her while she danced. Without really thinking she backed into the chest of a solid person. Michael. Somewhere in the back of her mind said. But she didn't care. It felt so good to be close to someone. His hands slipped under her shirt and held her hips tight while he danced with her. She brought her hand up and slid it down his face slowly behind her. She heard a small growl. She wrapped one leg around his and felt his hand leave her hip, to slowly start and her knee and caress up, up, and up to her thigh and he dragged her skirt up just a bit before he slid his hand under and grabbed her upper thigh. She gasped and pressed back into him. They had swayed over towards an empty hallway. She hadn't even realized it. But again she didn't care. She spun around, now they were chest to chest. She heard him gasp. Suddenly his lips wee on hers. Warm, hot, cold, sexy, _amazing_. She kissed him with everything she had. He pushed her back against the wall. His hands were everywhere. Her face, her arms, her legs. Suddenly, his hands came up and cupped her breasts. She gasped into his mouth, and he growled. A sound that shook her head to toe. She curled her fingers into his soft hair and growled back. She bit his bottom lip and tongue wrestled him. He moaned and grabbed her thigh. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his torso. His lips left her mouth and trailed kisses down her neck. She gasped for breath and realized his shirt had come off, didn't know how that could've happened; their mouths hadn't left each other's until now…Suddenly Michael licked all the way from her shoulder up her neck. Her legs tightened around him, and she moaned, while she explored his chest. His mouth was back on hers full force. She kissed him back eagerly. When their tongues touched Michael moaned and Claire's back arched of its own accord.

Michael pulled back slowly and rested his forehead against hers. They were both breathing deeply.

"Well…that was….. Unexpected."

Claire could only nod.

He took a deep breath. "We probably..…shouldn't do this…but I-I" he looked her in the eye, "I don't think I can resist you."

"I could say the same."

Michael chuckled and let her slid slowly down the wall, she unwrapped her legs.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

He took her hand and pulled her along. On the way he reached down and grabbed his shirt…which was on the floor….and it was a button down shirt…but all the buttons were gone.

_Oh,_ Claire thought, _did I do that?_

Michael didn't let go of her hand all the way to the car, where they got in and Claire curled up in the corner of her seat. After a while Claire spoke up.

"Michael?"

"Hmmm?"

"Does this-this mean we're like a couple now?" He took her hand and kissed it, she shivered.

"If you wanna be," Pause. "Cause I sure as hell wanna be. And I sure as hell wanna do _that _again." He glanced down at her lips.

She smiled. "Me too."

Holding on to Michaels hand for dear life; Claire slowly drifted to sleep.


End file.
